


Really Personal Training

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Melivia, Unhappy marriage, personal trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After an argument w/her Husband Melinda Warner goes to the gym, where she runs into Alex, Casey, and the gym's newest Personal Trainer Olivia Benson.





	Really Personal Training

**Really Personal Training**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

**Chapter One**

 


End file.
